


Booyaka!

by WickedSong



Series: The Mara-Lynn Collection [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: Squall is sure that 'Aunt Selphie' is a questionable influence on Mara-Lynn.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Series: The Mara-Lynn Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797376
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Booyaka!

“And you’re _sure_ Selphie wants a _Ms. Moogle’s Cake_ for her birthday?”

Squall looked at the piercing stares of both his wife, and daughter, and found himself feeling under interrogation. Mara, in particular, had her arms folded, and eyes narrowed, in a very Rinoa-like gesture.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, _again_.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he replied. “It’s her favourite.”

“A strange thing for you to remember,” Rinoa said, with a small smile; she was so adept at teasing him, it was like a second nature for her.

“ _Very_ strange,” Mara repeated; seemingly learning more and more after Rinoa as each day passed.

“We’ve been over this,” Squall reminded both of them. “Selphie told that chef in Balamb, _years_ ago.”

He didn’t even know why it was relevant now, anyways. When the Garden stopped at Trabia Garden, for Selphie’s surprise party, Squall was going to give Irvine a piece of his mind for asking him to take care of the cake.

“I know,” Rinoa said, taking a step towards him, smiling softly. She kissed his cheek. “And you _remembered_. I was always really proud of you for that.”

Mara made a sound of disgust behind them.

“Get a room.”

Rinoa laughed, while Squall folded his arms.

“Who taught you that?”

But Mara remained suspiciously silent and instead, turned her attentions to the counter behind her. She looked up at them. Squall cursed internally; her poker-face was almost as good as his.

Rinoa, still giggling, joined her at the counter.

“You’re right, Mara,” she said, looking at Squall, while ruffling the girl’s hair. “We’ve got a cake to bake for Auntie Selphie.”

“Booyaka!”

Squall locked eyes with Rinoa; she couldn’t help the smile on her face.

“I think I know who’s been teaching you things,” Squall said, deadpan, but he couldn’t hide the affection in his voice. “I’ll need to talk to Selphie about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> -I only got the scene where Selphie tells the chef about the cake in my most recent playthrough of FFVIII (a game I have played so many times over the years I couldn't tell you) so I wanted to base something around that cause it's so cool how I could still find something new!
> 
> -Aunt Selphie is best Selphie btw.


End file.
